


Crush Crush Crush

by HanaHimus



Series: Megaten City AU [4]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, Shin Megami Tensei: if...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Crush, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crushes, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Akira has a crush and doesn't wanna deal with it. Too bad he can't totally avoid it, either.





	Crush Crush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would never post any of my silly crossover ship fic on ao3... But I'm sort of proud of how the writing came out in this so here we are. Everything hurts and I'm dying ✌

Akira had seen classmates scribbling their names next to their crushes in their notebooks, next to doodled hearts, often. He'd always thought it was pretty stupid (a waste of time, even). How lovestruck did you have to be to do that? Well, now that he had a page covered in ‘Miyamoto Akira + Kashima Naoki’ and shitty hearts… He guessed he knew. 

Not that he was happy about that. Not too long ago he'd thought Naoki was an asshole. Enough so that he'd tried to punch the guy… And he'd ended up flat on his back. 

Thinking about it, that was probably about when his feelings took a turn for the romantic… Fuck, how pathetic was that? Crushing a guy just because he couldn't beat on him…

Guess he just had to hope the crush would fade. Not like he saw Naoki a lot, after all. Sure, they were neighbors, but they're schedules were so different that that hardly mattered. 

At least, it hardly mattered when his door would actually open. He was, sadly, once again stuck outside his apartment due to a stuck door. But this time? This time there was the added bullshit of it being nearly midnight when he needed to get up early the next day. He didn't think he'd sleep without something in his apartment, but he couldn't even lay down to rest here…

“Shit! How far is the park again…?” He could go try and rest on a bench or something--

“Akira, are you making it a goal to wake me up with your yelling now?” He froze at Naoki’s voice. “Or is your door stuck again?”

“Believe me, the less I see of you the better.” He huffed. “But… Yeah it's the door. Go ahead, laugh like you usually do.”

“I'm too tired to laugh… Or listen to you freak out at your door.” He yawned and gestured for Akira to move closer. “Come here.”

“Why would I…?” Akira shook his head. “No, just go back to bed.”

Naoki sighed. “Don't be a brat about it. It's way too late for you to be yelling out here.”

“I'm gonna go rest my eyes at the park or something…” He rubbed the back of his neck and turned away. “So--”

Before he could finish is admittedly weak argument, he was being dragged through the door of Naoki’s apartment. He didn't even think twice about slipping off his shoes as Naoki dragged him fully into the apartment and flung him into the couch. Okay, Naoki was fast on top of strong. Good to know. 

“I'll get you a blanket and pillow. You're crashing here tonight.” Naoki walked out of the living room and Akira thought for a moment. This was bad. 

“I'm just gonna go to the park, I don't wanna be anywhere near you!” He stood and started for the door. He wouldn't even be able to fake sleep and he didn't wanna have to explain why. 

“Hold up.” Naoki caught up with Akira entirely too quickly, pulling him back by his collar. “You're already here, so just stay. I don't wanna hear about you get mugged or something.”

“No, I won't be able to sleep here and--” Shit. 

“Oh?” Akira felt himself getting dragged right back to the couch. “And why is that?”

“...I'm not saying.” He didn't feel like getting teased over this. 

“Then you can at least try and sleep before saying that.” Naoki ruffled his hair before pushing the teen onto the pillow he brought. “See you tomorrow.”

Akira huffed and pulled the blanket over himself. “...I want Amon.”

“Who?”

Shit, he'd thought he was quiet enough to not be heard. “Something that helps me sleep.”

“I see…” A long, uncomfortable pause. “So, like, a stuffed animal? That you named?”

“...Yeah, and no! Mom named it before she gave it to me and… Listen, just don't--” He sat up, words catching in his throat when he saw Naoki approaching again. “Uh…”

“Wanna cuddle until you fall asleep?” Naoki’s tone alone told Akira he was being teased and God, he was happy it was dark. He might just die if Naoki knew he was blushing.

“No, of course not!” He laid down again, this time covering his head with his blanket. “I'll find a way to get to sleep without you or Amon.”

“Alright, alright. Night, Akira.”

“...Night.”


End file.
